The present invention relates generally to stakes designed to be anchored in the ground, and more particularly, to stakes of the type which are screwed into ground structure and which serve as securement means for objects and animals.
Spiral stakes are well known in the art, and consist generally of a formed metal structure including a spirally configured metal section terminating at a lower end in a sharpened point to facilitate piercing of the ground in which it is to be anchored, and a modified shape at an upper end thereof serving as a rudimentary handle to permit transfer of hand-applied torsional force to the stake. When turned in an appropriate direction, usually clockwise, the spirally configured section (having a xe2x80x9cright-handedxe2x80x9d spiral corresponding to clockwise advancement), acts as a bit, drawing the spike downwardly of the surface of the ground. Continued turning of the spike imbeds the spiral section a sufficient depth in the ground to firmly affix same in the selected location.
Although such stakes find application in varied fields of use, a significant area of application of such articles is in the pet field, where they are employed for purposes of maintaining a tethered domesticated animal, most commonly a dog, within a restricted range of travel. When adapted to such purpose, generally a rotatable member, referred to hereinafter as a swivel, is captively mounted to a part of the stake extending above ground level, and which facilitates the tethered securement of a lead of desired length thereto, while concomitantly reducing the incidence of tangling associated with movement of the animal around the stake.
An example of a spiral stake of typical prior art construction and design is shown in FIG. 5. The conventional stake depicted therein, generally designated 100, is formed of a suitably shaped, structurally rigid material. The stake, in the depicted example, is conveniently formed of a metal rod which is bent in a manner creating a handle section 100a, a spiral section 100b, and a straight transition section 100c extending therebetween. Spiral section 100b terminates in a sharpened end 104, which facilitates penetration of the ground when rotation and downward force is imparted to the stake 100. Handle section 100a is configured to follow the general shape of a triangle, and in such prior art designs, permits reception of only a portion of the fingers of a user""s hand, i.e. two or three of the fingers opposed to the thumb. A swivel 105 is provided in the region of the transition section 100c, which portion of the stake remains exposed when the spiral stake 100 is firmly anchored in the ground. Swivel 105 includes an attachment portion 105a formed by twisting a metal pin, having a head, loosely around the transition section 100c. The swivel 105 also includes a ring portion 105b having a flattened region with a hole formed therein large enough to receive the profile of attachment portion 105a, but configured smaller than the head portion thereof, thereby captively maintaining the ring portion 105a to the attachment portion 105a. Vertical movement of swivel 105 along transition section 100c is restricted by crimped areas 106 formed in the rod material comprising transition section 100c above and below swivel 105, which present flange-like sections preventing movement of attachment portion 105a of swivel 105 therepast.
Although effective as an anchoring device, such prior art stakes are not easily and comfortably installed in the ground, and such anchoring procedure frequently cannot be successfully implemented, particularly by women, children and the elderly, especially when the ground is dry and firmly packed. In addition, although the swivel is rotatable about the stake, the above-described construction may lead to binding of the swivel and the crimped regions due to play present between the attachment portion thereof and the rod comprising the stake.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a spiral stake which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spiral stake which provides improved comfort to the user during its installation at a selected location and which facilitates installation at such location.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a spiral stake having a modified structure inhibiting binding of the swivel and the stake to which it is rotatably mounted.
In accordance with these and other objects, there is provided a spiral stake having a specialized handle structure adapted to conform to the contours of a user""s hand. Advantageously, the handle structure is configured to permit grasping thereof by the entirety of the user""s hand, and presents a curved profile over a region brought into contact with the palm of the hand when gripped thereby to permit more comfortable and efficient transfer of downwardly applied force to the spiral stake during its anchoring in the ground.
Briefly stated, a spiral stake includes a spiral section, a handle section and a transition section extending therebetween. A portion of the handle contacting the users palm when downward and torsional forces are applied thereto advantageously presents a convex curvature of suitable dimension and shape characteristics to distribute resistive forces comfortably to the users hand. An opposed region of the handle contains a series of indentations forming a grip for the corresponding reception of the user""s fingers, resulting in improved ergonomic feel and force-transfer efficiency. This opposed region is advantageously of sufficiently large dimension to accommodate all four fingers of an adult hand opposed to the thumb, to provide maximum comfort and to afford greater mechanical advantage during installation.
The various embodiments as disclosed herein may be conveniently produced by conventional overmolding processes in which a thermoplastic or other polymer is injection molded over a formed support structure, in the present instance, a formed metal spiral body.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.